piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skirmish off of the Isla Cruces
The Skirmish off of the Isla Cruces was a battle between the Black Pearl, the Flying Dutchman, supported by the Kraken. Attack of the Flying Dutchman After escaping from the Isla Cruces with Jack Sparrow believing he had Davy Jones' heart in possession, the Flying Dutchman came out of the sea and attacked the Black Pearl with cannon fire, after Sparrow taunted Jones with his Jar of dirt. When Sparrow realized the Dutchman was about to broadside them, he sounded a flight. Using the advantage of the wind, the Black Pearl was able to escape the Flying Dutchman, though the Dutchman tried to slow the Pearl with its Chase guns. Davy Jones then called off the pursuit and ordered the Kraken to be summoned and destroy the Black Pearl. The Kraken First Attack The Kraken attached itself to the Black Pearl, but with Will Turner's knowledge of the Kraken's technique of attack, he ordered the crew to fire the cannons at the exact time, injuring the Kraken. Second Attack The crew prepared for another attack, and Jack Sparrow abandoned the ship on a longboat. Elizabeth Swann noticed Jack's departure, deeming him a coward, before the Kraken unleashed another attack, breaking through the sides of the ships, knocking the cannons about the lower decks and pulling crew members out of the lower decks. Will Turner ordered the crew to gather all of the gun powder and rum into a net and pull it up to the top of the masts in an attempt to kill the Kraken. Elizabeth Swann was to use a musket to shoot the net and destroy it at the right time. The crew managed to raise it up half way to the masts, before the Kraken damaged the system that pulls the net up, causing the net to fall a few feet, and Will got his foot stuck. Elizabeth was ordered to take the shot while Will was cutting at the rope with his knife. She was halted however, the Kraken grabbed her leg and was going to pull her out of the ship through the Pearl's cabin, but Elizabeth was saved by the timely arrival of Pintel and Ragetti with an axe, whom chopped the Kraken's tentacle off. Elizabeth was about to take the shot, but the musket had gotten up to the Pearl's helm, and as Elizabeth went to get it, Jack Sparrow had returned to the ship and took the shot himself, with Will escaping from the net just in time. The Kraken's tentacles were obliterated, but the Kraken wasn't killed. Third Attack .]] Jack ordered the surviving crew: himself, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Cotton's parrot, Pintel, and Ragetti to abandon ship on Jack's longboat. Elizabeth however, realized that the Kraken was after Jack and not after the Pearl. Elizabeth distracted Jack by kissing him, and while she was doing that, she chained Jack to the Pearl's mast and left him to die. Elizabeth told the crew that Jack planned to stay behind to give them a chance. Jack managed to free himself from the shackles, but not before the Kraken came back, and opened it's mouth at the top deck of the Pearl. Jack realized he couldn't escape this battle, so he pulled out his sword and charged at the Kraken. The Kraken then detained Jack and pulled the Black Pearl to Davy Jones' Locker, with its captain onboard. The surviving crew of the Pearl watched the ship going down, along with their captain. On the deck of the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones declared Jack's debt settled. He then ordered the crew to open the Dead Man's Chest to see his heart, but it was gone, as it had been stolen by James Norrington on the Isla Cruces. Aftermath The surviving crew of the Black Pearl retreated to Tia Dalma's Shack. She offered them comfort on the lost of the Pearl and their friend. Tia Dalma then proposed that Jack could be saved, but they would have to sail to World's End to find him. The entire crew said they would do anything to save Jack. Tia Dalma told them that if they were to go to World's End to save Jack and the Black Pearl, they would need a captain who knows those waters. Captain Hector Barbossa then entered the room, and asked what has happened to his ship. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Category:Battles